


Quiet Place

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [284]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Helps Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/17/19: “noise, slow, need”





	Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/17/19: “noise, slow, need”

Stiles realized the noise he wanted to escape was in his head, once he and Derek reached their little seaside hide-away and the noise was still there.

“Come on,” Derek said. “I know what you need.”

He led Stiles to the beach. 

A slow-moving weather front hid the sun and filled the air with misty rain.

They walked and walked, hardly speaking, holding hands till Derek let go to wrap his arm across Stiles’s back. Stiles did the same with Derek.

That’s when Stiles noticed the only sound he could hear was the waves softly tumbling one after the other.


End file.
